Crime on July
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Dedicated to Shi-chan a.k.a CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero.  "Selamat ulang tahun, Ichigo," ucap Rukia.


**Crime on July**

**A BLEACH Fanfiction**

**Written By Hatsune juLie Michaelis**

**Dedicated to Crimson Shinigami **

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

Ichigo berjalan dalam tempo yang terlalu cepat untuk bisa disebut berjalan. Karena terlalu terburu-buru ditambah faktor jalanan yang gelap, Ichigo tak melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang keluar dari tikungan. Alhasil, Ichigo dan seseorang itu bertabrakan.

BRUK

Keduanya sama-sama terjatuh ke tanah.

Tanpa suara, seseorang yang bertabrakan dengan Ichigo berdiri, membersihkan debu dan tanah yang menempel di roknya, kemudian mengulurkan tangan Ichigo yang hanya bisa terdiam dan masih terduduk di tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ichigo?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Err,… ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ichigo sambil menyambut uluran tangan si gadis. "dan terima kasih, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum. "Tak masalah," katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau habis dari mana dan mau kemana selarut ini, terburu-buru pula?"

"Oh, aku habis dari tempat Chad dan hendak pulang. Anak-anak tadi menyiapkan pesta kejutan ulang tahun untukku dan karena terlalu menyenangkan aku jadi lupa waktu. Dan kenapa aku terburu-buru adalah karena aku takut. Akhir-akhir ini kan ada kasus pembunuhan berantai di sekitar sini," jawab Ichigo panjang.

Rukia hanya bisa membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o' tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo. "Kau tidak takut apa?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja kok. Dan tidak, aku tidak takut, aku kan jago bela diri," jawab Rukia percaya diri. "Oh ya, kau mau menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat tidak, ada barangku yang ketinggalan disana," kata Rukia.

Ichigo tampak berpikir. "Kurasa tidak masalah, keluargaku tak akan cemas jika aku hanya pergi lagi selama 1 jam," kata Ichigo.

Tanpa rasa curiga Ichigo mengekor di belakang Rukia.

C.R.I.M.E

"Kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Ichigo ketika dirinya dan Rukia meninggalkan areal perumahan dan memasuki areal sepi yang sepanjang jalannya hanya dihiasi rerumputan liar.

"Ikut saja, kau akan tahu nanti!" kata Rukia penuh rahasia.

"Kau ingin bermain tebak-tebakkan ya?" Tanya Ichigo bercanda.

Rukia tertawa. "Kau ada-ada saja, Ichigo. Pokoknya kau akan tahu nanti," kata Rukia.

"Ya sudah, pokoknya cepat, aku mau segera pulang dan tidur," kata Ichigo bersemangat.

Diam-diam Rukia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ichigo. "Tenanglah, kau akan segera bisa tidur dalam tenang dan damai," kata Rukia, dan entah kenapa Ichigo bergidik mendengarnya.

Ichigo lalu memperhatikan sekitar. Di kiri kanan rerumputan liar semakin banyak dan rata-rata memiliki tinggi sebetis orang dewasa. Di depan sana, masih jalan setapak yang gelap, dan sebelumnya tak pernah dilewati Ichigo.

"Haahh,.." Ichigo menghela nafas. Dia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Rukia, sudah terlambat untuk berbalik sekarang.

C.R.I.M.E

"Kita sampai!" kata Rukia. "Kau mau ikut aku mencari di dalam?"

Ichigo menatap bangunan di depannya, sebuah bangunan besar dan tua yang sepertinya adalah bekas pabrik. Pencahayaan pun begitu gelap, membuat Ichigo semakin merinding.

"Kenapa kau sampai kehilangan barang disini sih? Tempat ini menyeramkan sekali," komentar Ichigo.

Rukia memukul lengan Ichigo, membuat pria orange itu mengaduh. "Jangan berkomentar," kata Rukia. "Jadi, kau mau ikur masuk atau tidak?"

"Ah, kau teman sekelas yang tidak seru. Tentu saja aku ikut, gila kau kalau sampai meninggalkan sendirian di tempat begini."

"Tch,… dasar penakut," sindir Rukia.

Ichigo mulai kesal. "Sudah, jangan urusi aku. Cepat masuk, dan temukan barangmu," kata Ichigo sambil menyeret Rukia ke dalam bangunan itu.

Sesampainya di dalam, Ichigo mencium bau yang tidak enak. "Rukia," panggilnya.

"Ya, Ichigo?"

"Cepatlah, tempat ini membuatku mual, baunya sangat tidak enak," kata Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" nada suara Rukia terdengar kaget. "Aku malah mencium bau yang menyenangkan lho."

"Kau harus periksa ke THT kalau begitu," komentar Ichigo, membuat Rukia tertawa.

Ichigo berbalik, dan tiba-tiba saja,…. JLEB. Sebuah batangan besi yang tipis dan panjang menembus perutnya.

"Ah,…" seru Rukia, wajahnya terlihat ngeri, namun sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi senyum lebar. "Wah, bukankah warna merah itu indah Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia sambil memandangi darah yang mengalir dari luka dan mulut Ichigo.

"Ugh, Ru-Rukia?"

"Ya, Ichigo?" Tanya balik Rukia.

Ichigo bergidik mendengar nada suara yang dipakai Rukia dan kemudian memuntahkan darah ketika Rukia mencabut paksa batangan besi yang tertancap di perutnya. Darah semakin deras mengucur dari luka itu, kemudian Ichigo jatuh terduduk ke tanah sambil memegangi lukanya, menahan aliran darah agar berhenti.

"Oh, kau lelah ya Ichigo? Kau boleh tiduran kalau begitu," kata Rukia, kemudian menendang tubuh Ichigo hingga terkapar di lantai.

"Argh," erang Ichigo kesakitan.

"Suara yang merdu," kata Rukia sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dekat telinga. "Maukah kau memperdengarkannya sekali lagi padaku?"

"Ka-u perlu ke THT, Ru-kia!" kata Ichigo.

Rukia cemberut. "Tidak mau ya? Bagaimana kalau di paksa?" kata Rukia, membuang batangan besi yang tadi dipakainya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya.

"Nah, ayo perdengarkan suara itu lagi padaku, anggap saja ucapan terima kasihmu atas hadiah ulang tahun yang kuberikan," kata Rukia, suaranya yang lembut mengirimkan getar-getar ketakutan bagi Ichigo.

"Hadi-ah a-pa?" tanya Ichigo. "Kau-kah pem-bunuh be-ran-tai i-tu, kan? Kau ,a-u mem-bu-nuh-ku," kata Ichigo patah-patah disertai suara nafasnya yang terus memburu.

Rukia mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Hadiah apa? Karena aku akan segera membuatmu tertidur lebih cepat," katanya. Kemudian, dia menggoreskan pisau sakunya ke pipi Ichigo.

"Kh," Ichigo menahan sakit.

"Indah sekali," kata Rukia ketika melihat darah yang mulai mengalir dari luka di pipi itu. "Membuatmu semakin tampan, Ichigo. Dan mengenai pembunuh berantai itu, kau bisa berpikir akulah orangnya." Rukia kini menggoreskan pisau itu di dada Ichigo, melintang dari pundak kanan hingga pinggang kiri, membuat Ichigo menjerit kesakitan.

"Anak pintar," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia membawa kepala Ichigo ke pelukannya. Tangan kanannya memegangi kepala Ichigo, sedangkan tangan kirinya bersiap menghujamkan pisau sakunya ke bagian belakang leher Ichigo.

JLEB

Cairan merah kental pun berlomba-lomba keluar dari tubuh Ichigo melalui mulutnya, mata Ichigo seolah akan berputar ke belakang.

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian langsung membuang pisau yang tadi dipakainya. Selanjutnya Rukia beranjak berdiri, mengambil pisau lain yang mirip pedang.

Ichigo yang melihat perhatian Rukia teralihkan berusaha lari, namun tenaganya tak cukup untuk berdiri, dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa memaksanya terus berada di tanah. Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah menahan rasa sakit dan menunggu kematian.

Ichigo yang tidak bisa bersuara hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan ketika merasakan ujung pisau Rukia menggores pergelangan tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba dia berteriak, pisau yang dibawa Rukia memotong tangannya.

"Masih bisa berteriak ya? Senangnya kau mau berusaha bersuara demi aku," kata Rukia dengan mimik puas.

Kemudian, tanpa peringatan Rukia menghujamkan pisaunya ke jantung Ichigo dan memutar-mutarnya, merusak organ penunjang kehidupan Ichigo itu. Mata Ichigo membelalak lebar selama sepersekian detik kemudian menutup secara perlahan namun pasti.

Dia tewas.

C.R.I.M.E

Kriingg,…

Telepon rumah keluarga Abarai berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"Halo Renji, ini paman Kurosaki, apa Ichigo ada di rumahmu?"

Renji melirik jam dinding, pukul 00.21.

"Tidak kok paman, memangnya Ichigo belum pulang ya?"

"Iya, dia belum pulang. Ya sudah, terima kasih ya Renji, paman akan coba hubungi teman-temannya yang lain."

"Iya, selamat malam paman."

CKLEK, telepon ditutup.

"Siapa itu tadi kak?" Tanya Jinta, adik Renji yang baru kembali dari dapur.

"Paman Kurosaki, dia menanyakan apakah Ichigo main ke sini apa tidak," jawab Renji, melangkah menuju sofa di depan televisi.

"Hei kak!"

"Apa?"

"Tutup dulu jendelanya, dingin nih, bikin merinding!" seru Jinta.

Dengan berat hati, Renji menuju jendela. Sebelum dia menutup jendelanya, dia melongok ke luar, tepatnya ke langit. "Gelap sekali ya diluar. Cahaya bulan pun kelihatan muram di langit kelam," katanya.

"Jangan sok filosofis, cepat tutup jendelanya, dan kemarilah, acaranya mau mulai nih!" kata Jinta.

"Iya, iya," gerutu Renji, kemudian menutup jendela.

C.R.I.M.E

Sementara itu, di sebuah bangunan tua tanpa penerangan, bau amis dan anyir darah menguar menusuk indra penciuman. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian ternoda warna merah pekat darah berdiri sambil memeluk sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh. Di kakinya tergeletak tubuh milik kepala yang dipeluknya, dengan luka sayatan hampir memenuhi seluruh jengkal kulitnya, satu tangan putus, dan sebuah pisau menghujam jantungnya.

Gadis itu mendekatkan telinga dari kepala yang di peluknya ke bibirnya, kemudian gadis itu berbisik, "Happy birthday, Ichigo."

O W A R I

Aneh? Pasti aneh ya?

Ini fic gore pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuannya ya!

Bila anda merasa fic ini perlu di komentari, berilah saya REVIEW yang membangun!

Keep or Delete?


End file.
